SEIS SEGUNDOS PARA AMARTE
by Yann W.B
Summary: Una historia de amor, poder y odio entre Regina, una empresaria billonaria y Emma una chica totalmente diferente a ella que llegara a su vida para poner su mundo de cabeza, pero alguien no estará de acuerdo con ese amor. ¿Bastara su amor para luchar contra cualquier adversidad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **La historia de "Seis segundos para amarte" es totalmente de mi autoría.**_

 _ **Una historia de amor, poder y odio entre Regina, una empresaria billonaria y Emma una chica totalmente diferente a ella que llegara a su vida para poner su mundo de cabeza, pero alguien no estará de acuerdo con ese amor.**_

 _ **¿Bastara su amor para luchar contra cualquier adversidad?**_

 _ **Descúbranlo poco a poco**_

 _ **Saludos a todas y disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **CAPITULO I**_

 _ **" A PRIMERA VISTA "**_

Amanecía en la ciudad de New York y Cada día para Regina Mills era como cualquier otro día, siempre con un destino diferente trazado y planeado anticipadamente y con cada viaje una meta que cumplir. Regina Mills la Empresaria inversionista, sin vida social aparente, siempre ocupada con sus negocios de compra y venta de empresas y edificios a los cuales les invertía poco y les ganaba mucho, invertía en la bolsa con el único propósito de generar mas y mas dinero. Mills Company fue un legado que recibió de manos de su padre antes de fallecer. Impulsada siempre por su madre Cora que la instruyó para ser la idónea heredera de ese Imperio, forzándola a llevar Licenciatura en administración de empresas y un postgrado en economía y finanzas y como negarse, si, Mills company era un monstruo inversionista que poseía una riqueza de billones y cada vez que alguna empresa estaba por quebrar acudían a Regina, ella aliviaba el peso de los empresarios quebrados y daba bienestar y estabilidad a los empleados de las empresas que compraba, pues Regina aunque poderosa nunca fue una ególatra orgullosa ni altanera siempre pensaba en los demás, a pesar de tener a su madre un poco tirana como tutora, Regina heredo el corazón benévolo de su padre Henry. Algunas empresas las revendía con la condición de que los empleados se quedaran con sus puestos. Los edificios que compraba eran remodelados y modernizados para reventa. Las Empresas que compraba eran evaluadas y mejoradas interna y externamente haciéndolas mas ricas y atractivas para cualquier comprador hambriento de éxitos.

Regina debía asistir a una gala de beneficencia en la ciudad de Boston. El vuelo en su jet privado fue corto, siempre acompañada de su guarda espaldas y su chofer privado. Aterrizaron media hora después en su también aeropuerto privado, donde la esperaba una limusina asignada para esa dura semana de entrevistas, presentaciones y gala de beneficencia; debía ganarse a unos inversionistas para los nuevos edificios finiquitados en Boston. Partieron los tres, rumbo al hotel elegido para esa ocasión y así poder dejar su equipaje y alistar la ropa adecuada para esa noche. Justo en ese momento mientras ordenaba su atuendo, se percató que no llevaba ropa adecuada para el clima de la ciudad. No había estado al pendiente de las noticias climáticas y justo esa semana, el cielo decidió que nevaría. Así que decidió ir al mall más cercano.  
Solicito al chofer que alistara la limosina y en cinco minutos Regina estaba lista para salir. Cuando llegaron al mall Regina recorría las tiendas de ropa de marca conocidas.

Fue un día cualquiera, en que el rumbo de su vida sin saberlo cambiaria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En el momento en que Regina subía las gradas eléctricas algo sucedió. Ella iba sonriendo como solía hacerlo cada vez que por alguna razón su rutina se rompía un poco y se sentía mas libre, mas como ella misma; una chica de risos dorados que caían como en cascada sobre sus hombros, la cual vestía vaqueros ajustados con botas marrón, una blusa gris y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero roja bajaba las gradas bebiendo alguna bebida caliente, justo en dirección contraria a Regina. En un instante ambas cruzaron la mirada. El momento fue mágico para Regina que sintió que nunca nadie la había mirado con tal intensidad como lo estaba haciendo la chica de ojos aguamarina la cual al verse perdida en los ojos marrón le regalo una timida sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió con una amplía dejando ver sus hermosos dientes perlados que hacían juego con su lápiz labial color carmesí. Seis segundos bastaron para que el corazón de ambas latiera a mil por hora, seis segundos para que su respiración se entrecortada, seis segundos para que su alma se sintiera de nuevo en casa. Luego ambas cortaron la mirada al mismo tiempo sintiéndose extrañamente vacías, preguntándose que fue todo esa tempestad de sentimientos. Regina sentía sus mejías arder y por un instante algo la hizo sentir plena. Revolvió su cabello y trato de disimular su sonrisa. Al llegar al final del camino ambas giraron la mirada buscándose nuevamente, pero la gente que no vieron mientras se perdían una con la otra, taparon el camino y de pronto todo aquel momento mágico pareció haber sido solo un hermoso sueño.  
Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos ambas volvieron a las gradas en dirección contraria de la que habían subido la primera vez. Emma subió y Regina bajó...Ambas se buscaron entre todo el centro comercial girando y cruzando de un lugar al otro, deteniéndose a preguntar a cualquier persona que había al paso si habían visto a la mujer que había causado tal conmoción. Ambas actuaban como cuando buscas algo o a alguien que has perdido y que lastimosamente no encuentras.  
Luego de media hora buscando. Una pelirroja se acercó a la rubia diciéndole:

 _ **\- Emma… ¿Que paso? ¿Donde te habías metido? te he buscado por todo el mall. Dijiste "detenme esto" dejándome tu chocolate caliente y subiste de nuevo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Qué o a quien viste?**_

\- Hay Ruby… es que si te lo dijo no me creerías.

 _ **\- Pruébame**_

\- Vi…a la chica más hermosa de todo el universo y por un instante maravilloso…lo supe Ruby, supe que ella es el amor de mi vida.

\- _**Estas loca Emma… ¿porque perseguiste a alguien que ni conoces?**_

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido como que te falta el aire? Ruby… ¿Como un presentimiento de estar al fin donde debes estar?

\- _**mmm no, ¡jamás!, que yo recuerde.**_

\- Entonces Ruby. No sabes nada del amor.

\- _**Hay amiga tu siempre has sido y serás una cursi.**_

\- Quizá si, Pero por eso soy tu mejor amiga.

Regina llego a donde su chofer esperaba, con la desilusión escrita por todo el rostro. En un instante había sentido como si lo tuviera todo y luego, nada. La soledad infinita a la cual estaba atada desde que dirigía la compañía le cayó nuevamente en los hombros y volvió a sentirse vacía.  
En ese momento Katherine su antiguo amor, volvió a su mente, recordó la manera en que se conocieron mientras estudiaban en la universidad, como aquel beso que ella le regalo por primera vez le hizo darse cuenta que las mujeres eran lo suyo y de todo lo que su madre hizo para poder separarlas. Al final no fue su madre quien alejo a Katherine de ella. Sino que fue la vida misma. Haber perdido a Katherine en aquel fatal accidente fue uno de los momentos más trágicos de su vida. Quien iba a imaginar que alguien la hubiese atropellado de esa manera cruel y que nunca hayan encontrado al causante de tal desgracia. Hace casi 10 años de su pérdida. Luego su padre enfermo de algo que aun la ciencia trata de definir. Un dolor tras otro, luego recordó también como cada vez que podía, iba a algún bar para conocer chicas y divertirse hasta que fue su madre quien la obligo a renunciar a ser ella misma si no quería perder Mills Company.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

 _ **-¿Qué te hace pensar que el dinero es lo único que debería interesarme madre?**_

 _ **-**_ _Siempre has sido una consentida por culpa de tu padre, Regina, pero eso se acabó._

 _Recuerda que aún no tienes 21 y que sigo siendo la tutora de tus bienes y si no haces lo que te digo, enviare todo y cuanto te ha dejado tu padre al infierno y te dejare sin nada._

 _ **-¡Eso nunca todo es mío! , el me lo dejo a mí, yo puedo hacer con el maldito dinero lo que me plazca.**_

 _-¡Eso no! Eso… ¡sí que no! Para que andes por ahí revolcándote con cualquier mujer que se te ponga enfrente. Eres una Mills y comenzaras a actuar como tal. Lo de Katherine fue un error que no volverás a cometer. El amor es debilidad Regina ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? y el amor gay es una aberración. Si te atreves a meter a una mujer en tu vida nuevamente. Tú y quien quiera que sea se arrepentirán de haber nacido._

 _ **-Ya me arrepiento de haber nacido y más que nada, lamento que tú… seas mi madre.**_

 _Regina, Jamás vio llegar aquella bofetada que la marcaria para siempre. El estruendo fue tan fuerte que los empleados de la mansión Mills cerraron los ojos al imaginarse el dolor del cual era víctima la joven Regina y como siempre bajo amenazas nadie se atrevía a denunciar a Cora por maltratar a su hija de tal manera, todos y cada uno le temía. Ni si quiera el señor Henry Mills supo de tal infamia, ni aun el día de su muerte._

 _Regina salió corriendo con el rostro cubierto de sangre a su cuarto, fue Granny su nana desde que nació. La única que se atrevía a acercarse en esos momentos y como siempre llegaba cuando Regina necesitaba consuelo._

 _ **-mi princesa hermosa, ¿qué paso ahora?**_

 _ **-**_ _ya no seré mas tu princesa hermosa Granny, mira lo que mi madre le hizo a mi hermoso rostro. Ya no podré jugar a ser la más hermosa del Reino contigo._

 _ **-Mi nena, mi Regina, tu siempre serás una Reina no por el poder del que un día te harás cargo, sino por tu corazón. Que esa cicatriz te recuerde siempre quien eres y cuanto vales en realidad. Jamás serás como ella Regina, recuerda lo que tu padre solía decirte**_

 _-"Solo tu forjaras tu destino"_

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

Subió al vehículo luego de que el chofer le abriera la puerta y partieron del mall. Cuando llegaron al parking del hotel, Regina le dijo al chofer que estuviera en la entrada principal del hotel a las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente. Debía dar conferencias de prensa y alistar todo para la gala de la noche siguiente. La apretada agenda de Regina algún día le pasaría factura. Lo que Regina nunca imagino es lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de esta nueva historia, que la hagan favorita que la sigan y que me dejen hermosos y suculentos reviews….procurare actualizar cada semana. Saludos a todas.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **La historia de "Seis segundos para amarte" es totalmente de mi autoría.**_

 _ **Una historia de amor, poder y odio entre Regina, una empresaria billonaria y Emma una chica totalmente diferente a ella que llegara a su vida para poner su mundo de cabeza, pero alguien no estará de acuerdo con ese amor.**_

 _ **¿Bastara su amor para luchar contra cualquier adversidad?**_

 _ **Descúbranlo poco a poco**_

 _ **Saludos a todas y disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **CAPITULO II**_

 _ **"EL ENCUENTRO "**_

Emma y Ruby decidieron continuar en el mall observando restaurantes y viendo menús durante una hora más antes de partir.

- _ **No sé porque me convenciste de venir al mall, Emma.**_

-porque hay que investigar a nuestra competencia. Te lo dije.

 _ **-Granny´s**_ _ **Kitchen**_ _ **no es rival para ningún otro servicio de Cáterin y lo sabes.**_

\- Lo se Ruby, pero es bueno modernizarse de vez en cuando y ver nuevos menús.

 _ **-El menú de la gala ya está definido gracias a Dios. Sabes Ems, aún no me puedo creer que elegiste la temática de mariscos. Langostas, salmón, caviar y esa crema que te queda deliciosa.**_

-Aunque, tú sabes que amo la comida italiana, los mariscos siempre son más apropiados para el tipo de personas que asistirán a la gala, gente con mucho dinero y eso, además pues, el hotel Intercontinental está en la costa y recuerda que nos están pagando muy, pero muy bien por el servicio de Cáterin. Realmente, fue bueno que el alcalde de Boston nos recomendara.

 _ **-Lo sé, lo se Emma. Aun hoy, todo esto me parece un sueño. Haber llegado hasta donde estamos nos ha costado dos duros pero hermosos años para establecernos como las mejores.**_

\- Si y todo gracias a Granny. Aun me parece ayer cuando comencé a trabajar en la cafetería de ustedes, ocho años de eso. Apenas tenía 17 cuando llegue. De no haber sido por ella no sé qué habría sido de mí y de Henry. Ese pequeño es el amor de mi vida.

 _ **\- Habrá que agradecerle un día al bastardo de Neal que te dejara sola para criar a ese pequeño ángel, de no ser así, quien sabe cómo habría sido la vida de ustedes dos.**_

-Lo de Neal fue un error que no pienso repetir. Él y yo pues nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Acabábamos de hacernos de mucho dinero, bebimos y fue la euforia del momento del atraco lo que nos empujó a hacer cochinadas. Pero que iba a imaginar que se largaría con el dinero dejándome sola en aquel hotel.

 _ **-Qué bueno que dejaste atrás el vandalismo amiga y mírate ahora entre las mejores chef de Boston.**_

-Granny es un amor desde el momento que decidió apoyarme al ver mis instintos culinarios con la carrera de chef, no ha dejado de aconsejarme, a ti y a ella las considero mi familia.

 _ **-Emma tu sabes que después de mí, tu eres su favorita, bueno tú y esa chiquilla de la cual Granny fue nana y que amaba con locura.**_

-¿Recuerdas el nombre de esa niña?

 _ **-Cuando Granny dejó ese lugar y decidió que pondríamos la cafetería. Jamás volvió a mencionarla. Yo no recuerdo ni su nombre ni su apellido, pero sé que la pobre sufrió mucho por los maltratos de su madre. También sé que cuando la madre la envió a Europa a estudiar fue cuando despidieron a Granny. Gracias a esa liquidación fue que pusimos Granny´s Dinner.**_

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Las compras están hechas y mañana debemos madrugar para que toda esa comida sea puntualmente servida. Yo el chef y tu mí sub-chef y como meseros estarán August, Graham, Lily y Ashley. Nos reuniremos todos en Granny´s para los preparativos. Lo bueno es que no utilizaremos la cocina de Granny, ya que el hotel nos ha dejado la cocina a toda disposición. ¡Ah! Y ya casi tengo, el total del enganche de aquel local que será totalmente nuestro, ni yo me lo creo Ruby.

 _ **-A veces solo necesitas fe, amiga.**_

En cuanto llego al cuarto del hotel, Regina se despojó de toda su ropa para darse una ducha antes de acostarse. Luego de entrar en la tina, la imagen de la hermosa rubia del mall se hiso presente en su mente y con esa imagen, Regina preguntaba en voz alta:

-¿Cuál será tu nombre ricitos de oro? ¿Tendrás a alguien por quién suspirar? ¿Volveré a verte? Aaaahh rubia… rubia

Decía Regina quedándose dormida en la tina. Una hora después de tan relajante baño, la morena preparaba la vestimenta para la gala del día siguiente, luego se puso un pequeño camisón de seda color negro, para luego quedarse dormida en su mullida cama bajo el edredón, mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia la desconocida rubia.

Al día siguiente, Regina despertó de muy buen humor. Pasó todo el día repasando su agenda y haciendo llamadas, comunicándose con sus nuevos compradores los cuales estarían en la gala benéfica. Se acercaba la hora y Regina se preparó con todo lo que tenía listo para presentarse en la gala, desde el vestido ceñido a su cuerpo color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cual poseía un escote en la espalda que dejaba ver su hermosa figura; sus infaltables medias de seda, tacones de gamuza negros de aguja y el abrigo nuevo que se había comprado en el mall, color blanco que cubría completamente el vestido. El chofer pasaría por ella a las 6:45 de la tarde, para estar en media hora en el hotel de la gala.

Eran las 7 en punto de la noche cuando la gente se hacía presente en el hall del salón madison del hotel Intercontinental, reservado para la gala. El bufete de bienvenida, estaba servido en 4 mesas distribuidas estratégicamente, con bebidas y entradas de todo tipo, desde ostras destapadas hasta caviar, rodeado de diferentes tipos de ensaladas y aderezos. Palillos de pan con ajo y elotillos.

Todos los invitados se integraban, tomando su entrada en un platillo individual mientras socializaban charlando de esto y de aquello. Los hombres con su respectivo smoking y las mujeres con vestidos de noche de diferentes colores, con diversas joyas carísimas, todas muy elegantes.

Ruby abrió dos puertas cromadas que conducían a la cocina especial del hotel Intercontinental, buscando a la rubia a quien diviso entre la hoya de langostas para decirle:

 _ **\- Emma, todo está perfectamente ubicado, los meseros han comenzado a colocar a las personas por mesa, para poder servir los platos fuertes. Ya todos los invitados indicaron si quieren langosta o si prefieren el salmón relleno con espárragos y crema filadelfia, claro que ya sabemos que todos irán acompañados con crema de mariscos como entrada.**_

\- Perfecto Ruby entonces con la lista comenzaremos a servir.  
Haciendo señas hondeando un dedo Emma dio indicaciones a su equipo:  
\- ¡Prepárense chicos! Todos a su puesto, esto debe quedar ¡perfecto!

 _ **\- Si Emma.**_

Dijeron los meseros del equipo de Granny's Kitchen.

Mientras el equipo de Emma trabajaba en la cocina sirviendo los platos en bandejas individuales para servir 4 platos por mesa. A las 7 y 15, Regina se hacía presente a la gala. Dejo su abrigo con el chico de la recepción y en cuanto puso un pie en el salón Madison comenzó a dejar a más de uno sin aliento por la belleza y elegancia que desprendía. Inmediatamente después de una triunfal entrada, comenzó a socializar con todos en el hall, ella aprovecho para saludar a sus clientes; Philipe Le Blank y David Nolan a quienes les indico que todo estaba viento en popa y que al día siguiente irían a verificar que los trabajos de renovación del antiguo edificio, estuvieran andando a la perfección; después de una breve charla, se despidió tomando una copa de champagne de los meseros que hacían la ronda con bandejas repletas de esa deliciosa bebida espumosa y se fue directo hacia un hombre de cabello castaño lacio hasta los hombros que vestía un traje color plata con una corbata dorada y portaba un bastón de madera; era Mr. Gold su abogado y notario personal el cual estaba en Boston para cerrarle los contratos de compra venta de los edificios propiedad Mills de esa ciudad.

\- Hola querida. Esta noche, estas despampanante.

 _ **-Siempre tan adulador , Mejor dime que todo está quedando en orden con el papeleo del traspaso. Recuerda que no quiero trucos esta vez.**_

\- Querida. Queridita sabes perfectamente que no tuve nada que ver con los negocios que realizaste en New York.

 _ **\- Mi madre me dijo que fuiste tú quien estaba a cargo y no te pago la cantidad jugosa que ganas, para que algo salga mal. Siempre he sido correcta en mis transacciones y si la próxima vez vuelven a querer fiscalizarme. Tu querido, serás quien pague por ello. Recuérdalo.**_

\- Vaya, vaya, veo que la tutela de tu madre al fin dio sus frutos.

 _ **\- No me compares con ella. Yo sí, tengo corazón.**_  
Y diciendo esto último se alejó de aquel hombrecillo con sonrisa hipócrita y se dirigió a su respectivo lugar para la cena de la gala.

Eran las 7 y media cuando un hombre rubio de ojos azules y barba de candado el cual vestía un tuxedo color marrón, subió a un pequeño podio para hacer un anuncio. Mi nombre es Robin Hood y les agradezco su presencia en esta gala a beneficio de los niños del orfanato St. Jude como saben cada plato que degustaran tiene el costo de $2,000.00 dólares los cuales serán utilizados para renovaciones y mejoras de nuestro orfanato incluyendo además la cena de navidad que se realizara dentro de un mes. Gracias a todos por estar aquí. Disfruten la cena y levantando una copa dijo:

 _ **\- Por los niños de St. Jude.**_

Todos alzaron la copa diciendo:

\- Por los niños

Después del breve brindis. El equipo de Granny's Kitchen, comenzó a servir la entrada principal: Crema de mariscos.

Todos los comensales de la gala comenzaron a disfrutar tan delicioso manjar.  
Luego que el equipo sirviera la crema de mariscos en la mesa correspondientes, se retiró para preparar los platos fuertes.

Luego de que el equipo de meseros se retiró de la mesa de Regina después de haber servido la crema de mariscos, la morena comenzó a degustar la crema y de pronto recuerdos de su vieja nana llegaron a su mente como flash back, tantos momentos que pasaron disfrutando de una comida al aire libre los domingos y recordó como solía prepararle esa deliciosa crema, ya que Regina nunca había podido ir a restaurantes de pequeña, ni al malecón del muelle a degustar tal manjar, su madre nunca la llevo a lugares a pasear, ni a ningún lugar hermoso que ella recordara, de no haber sido por ese castigo de estudiar en Europa de seguro hubiera seguido recluida en aquella mansión. Recordó también, como fue su madre la que se deshizo de Granny sin consultarle. Todo lo que ella invirtió y el tiempo que empleo para dar con su paradero tres años después de su regreso sin obtener respuesta.

Debía ser casualidad quizá, pero a Regina se le metió en la mente que debía conocer al chef, pues estaba segura que era su nana Granny quien había cocinado para los comensales esa noche y una esperanza comenzó a albergársele en su corazón.

Al fin podría pedirle perdón a su vieja nana, que más que nana había sido una madre para ella, si tan solo hubiera tenido voz y voto en aquel entonces. De seguro aun hoy ella seguiría a su lado.

Luego de la entrada los meseros comenzaron a servir la langosta y a Regina le toco el salmón y en cuanto lo probo lo supo, debía ser ella, la misma sazón, las mismas recetas, de no haber estado todos esos años metida en la cocina probando sus guisos no estaría más segura.

En cuanto Regina termino su plato, le hizo señas a un mesero para que llegara a su mesa, este se acercó y le susurro algunas palabras al oído. El mesero que no era otro más que August del equipo de Emma, el cual puso cara de no entender las palabras de la morena, pero igualmente se retiró.

Cuando August llego a la cocina, se acercó a Emma y le dijo:

-Emma, uno de los comensales exige ver al cheff. Dice que quiere verlo a solas y que lo espera en el bar del hotel a las 9:00 pm, dice que de no acceder a su petición, hará todo y cuanto sea necesario para sacarte del mercado y que no vuelvas a cocinar para nadie nunca más.

 _ **-¿Qué?!...Pero, ¿quién se ha creído, para amenazarme así? ¿Cuál es el nombre del comensal?**_

-Regina…Regina Mills.

 _ **-Ya verá esa Regina Mills. ¿A que estará jugando? ¿Que pude haber hecho mal para exigir mi presencia?**_

-Más que mal, Emma, creo que disfrutó de tu comida, a lo mejor quizá sea alguna propuesta de trabajo y solo ha tratado de intimidarte para que accedas a estar en su presencia.

 _ **-Bueno, si intimidarme quiere, obviamente no me conoce. Ya veremos que se trae entre manos la riquilla esta.**_

A las 9:00 pm Regina esperaba a Granny en el bar del hotel, pensó para sí, que no era un lugar adecuado para volver a ver a su amada Granny, pero que cuando supiera que ella había querido su presencia lo sabría al instante y que correría a su lado estaba totalmente segura de ello.

Emma sabia como andaba vestida Regina Mills, por las indicaciones de August, en cuanto entro al bar del hotel la divisó sentada de espaldas en la barra.

Se acercó lentamente, hizo un pequeño carraspeo con su garganta para llamar la atención de la morena y dijo:

 _ **-Buenas noches Madame, mi nombre es Emma Swan y soy la Chef de la gala, me indicaron que necesitaba mi presencia y aquí me tiene.**_

En ese momento Regina se giró y el tiempo se detuvo. Nuevamente estaban una frente a la otra, como si el destino las quisiera unidas, había vuelto a girar el mundo a favor de ambas para tenerlas frente a frente una vez más.

Regina no podía creerlo, era la chica del mall, la misma que la había dejado sin respiración un día antes, estaba frente a ella.

 **Aquí es cuando se pone buena la cosa, habrá mucho romance, pero se viene el drama. Espero les esté gustando esta nueva aventura de mis chicas, procurare actualizar cada semana. Saludos a todas.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **La historia de "Seis segundos para amarte" es totalmente de mi autoría.**_

 _ **Sé que ya esperaban ese primer encuentro, me gusta cómo se van juntando las piezas de la felicidad para mis chicas favoritas.**_

 _ **Gracias por la aceptación de LOS JUEGOS DEL DESTINO**_

 _ **Al fin la termine y espero sigan leyendo esta historia sé que, se pondrá interesante…**_

 _ **Saludos a todas las que me dejan hermosos reviews y para las que me leen en silencio…**_

 _ **DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**_

 _ **CAPITULO III**_

 _ **"CONFESIONES"**_

 _ **Regina no podía creerlo, era la chica del mall, la misma que la había dejado sin respiración un día antes, estaba frente a ella**_

 **POV EMMA**

En cuanto la mujer del bar se giró mi mundo se detuvo por un instante, trate de no parecer tonta frente a ella, pero me había quedado completamente en shock , sentí que no fui la única, creí ver en su mirada que me recordaba del día anterior, que se acordaba de ese instante mágico que compartimos.

 **POV REGINA**

Luego de esos segundos de mirarla fijamente que parecieron interminables, agache la mirada un momento mientras trataba de ocultar mi nerviosismo- era ella, claro que era ella, la chica del día anterior, ¿acaso quería decirme algo la vida? Dos veces en una semana por coincidencia, esto era una clara señal, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo?...piensa Regina…Piensa - colocando un dedo en el puente de mi nariz de forma pensativa- no se qué decir, yo no la conozco, ¡perfecto! improvisare. La mire fijamente con cara de disculpa y le dedique una sonrisa tímida para decirle:

 _ **\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento al hacerla venir de esta manera Miss...Swan, pero la confundí con otra persona, no quise sonar amenazante ni nada de eso, ni mucho menos cumplir con lo que dije, espero acepte mis más sinceras disculpas.**_

 **POV EMMA**

Y luego escuche su voz, esa voz que estremeció mis sentidos- me dijo "MISS SWAN" con la voz más sensual que jamás había escuchado en mi vida.

Ambas chicas no podían creer, que la persona que paralizo su mundo en un instante mágico un día antes, estuviera de pronto frente a sus ojos.

Luego de las disculpas de Regina, Emma trato de tomar valor de donde no tenía y con un poco de nerviosismo y velocidad le dijo:

 **\- No se preocupe, la verdad me pareció un poco amenazante, pero tiene suerte de que no soy una persona rencorosa. Aunque estaba deseando volver a verla, pero nunca me imaginé que sería de esta manera. Sabe creo haberla visto ayer por unos instantes. Quede deslumbrada por su belleza.**

Emma no podía creer lo que ella misma había confesado. Cerro los ojos y se regaño mentalmente, ¿Qué te pasa? , no conoces a esta hermosura y ya vas de casanova. ¡Tranquila Swan!

Emma había dicho lo que quería a una velocidad que a Regina le pareció gracioso y sonrió para la rubia como hace tiempo no lo hacía y le dijo:

 _ **\- Si…bueno…yo también…recuerdo haberla visto por un instante…encontrarla a usted acá...parece…**_

La morena hizo una pausa recordando el instante y en ese momento fue interrumpida por Emma.

 _-¿una señal? … a mí también me parece que el destino quiere que nos conozcamos, así que si no tiene nada más que hacer… ¿me acepta una copa?_

Regina se asombró de las palabras de la rubia la cual parecía haber leído su mente de forma misteriosa y respondió:

 _ **-Sera un placer.**_

Mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Emma le indico a Regina que tomaran una mesa al fondo del bar, el cual debido al evento estaba algo desierto de no ser por un par de parejas, un poco dispersas y distantes a ellas. Emma de manera atenta movió una silla para que Regina tomara asiento y ella tomo posesión en la silla justo frente a la morena, comenzando una muy agradable conversación:

 _\- Entonces… ¿usted, creyó que yo era alguien más?_

Pregunto Emma alzando ambas cejas juguetonamente.

Regina se ruborizó por la insinuación de la rubia, pero no la contradijo, carraspeo un poco y le respondió a la rubia:

 _ **\- Si, Miss Swan... Resulta que conocí a una persona que cocinaba exactamente como usted. Aunque su guiso es bueno, el de esa persona era lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.**_

 _\- Oh…ya veo, entonces mi guiso solo es...bueno._

Dijo poniéndose un poco triste

 _ **\- no me mal interprete Miss Swan, es que mi nana era una maravilla en la cocina.**_

 _\- ¿su nana?_

En ese momento Emma recordó la conversación con Ruby, de la niña a quien su abuela cuidaba hace mucho tiempo, debía ser la morena que tenía frente a ella, ya que las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron perfectamente. Debía ser ella, estaba segura ¿sería coincidencia o casualidad? Así que decidió investigar más a fondo.

 _\- interesante...cuéntame más sobre ella_

Pidió Emma sujetándole una mano de manera amistosa a la morena, la cual se sintió arder con ese rose. Regina comenzó a hablar al respecto sin quitar la mano de la rubia

 _ **\- Bueno la verdad no suelo andar por ahí contándole mi vida a las personas que recién conozco.**_

 _-Entiendo…pero yo no soy cualquier persona…vera es una señal…usted…yo…este instante…quizá podemos comenzar con pie derecho y para ser justas usted me cuenta algo de usted y yo contare algo de mi….¿qué opina?_

 _ **-Me parece más justo.**_

 _-Entonces…me decía de ¿su nana?_

 _ **-Si bueno…ella era...digo, es una mujer muy dulce y espero que este donde este se encuentre bien...mi madre, vera ella es una mujer de carácter fuerte y dominante, la despidió por consentirme, en mi adolescencia fui algo rebelde y mi nana siempre estaba a mi favor, gracias a mi nana, mi madre no pudo ponerme una mano encima, otras, pues no tuve tanta suerte.**_

La morena dijo esto último tocando su cicatriz. Emma siguió el camino de sus dedos los cuales rozaron su labio superior y sintió rabia en su interior al imaginar a la madre de la morena golpeándola injustamente.

Emma hiso una seña al mesero del bar y este se acercó a la mesa

 **-¿Qué va a ordenar las damas?**

 _-Me regala un whisky a las rocas y un…_

 _ **-Martini… para mí por favor**_

-Enseguida les traigo sus bebidas

En cuanto al mesero se marchó, Emma miro a Regina y le dijo:

 _-Que terrible que tu madre haya hecho eso_

Señalando la cicatriz de su labio.

 _ **-Esa fue la última vez que me puso una mano encima. El castigo final a ese día, fue enviarme estudiar a Europa, para cuando volví, luego de seis meses de amarga tortura, llegue feliz buscando a mi nana para disfrutar mis primeras vacaciones y ya no la encontré. En mis tiempos libres me dedique a buscarla en cuanta ciudad se me ocurría, pero Granny debió borrar muy bien sus huellas, luego de un par de años decidí olvidarlo, pero usted, usted… Miss Swan ha hecho que la recordara…su comida…reactivo mis recuerdos**_

 _-Qué historia tan triste, no imagino lo duro que debió ser para ti vivir una infancia como esa. Bueno Regina, si me permite llamarla así, déjeme contarle que mi historia pues es algo triste como la suya, aunque no estuve ni conocí a mis verdaderos padres, los hogares de acogida que me tocaron nunca fueron miel sobre hojuelas, tuve que sufrir mucho, casi abusan sexualmente de mí, hasta que decidí huir y salir del sistema, escape y pues, luego de años sin rumbo conocí a alguien que me enseño a ser quien soy, gracias a ella pude salir adelante._

 _ **-Imagino lo duro que debió ser para usted. No imagino a unos padres abandonando a su hija. Aunque con la madre que tengo, hubiese preferido mil veces eso.**_

-No sabe lo que dice.

 _ **-Si…quizá tenga razón.**_

En ese momento apareció el mesero con las bebidas

 _ **-acá esta lo que ordenaron.**_

 _-Gracias muy amable._

Dijo Emma y luego le dedico una sonrisa a la morena diciendo:

-Brindo por este afortunado encuentro.

 _ **-Salud por eso**_

Dijo la morena y ambas bebieron sus respectivas bebidas

 **-Sabe, si no fuera por mi príncipe encantador que me da valor cada día a levantarme, realmente no sé dónde estaría.**

Regina se puso seria por un momento y observo a la rubia detenidamente y pensó para sí:

Si serás imbécil Regina, debiste suponer que estaba casada… ¡bravo Regina! Mejor márchate antes que te vea la cara de imbécil que tienes por ella; así que miro su reloj y fingió angustia levantándose de pronto diciendo:

 _ **-¡Por Dios lo olvide!…tengo una reunión a primera hora, fue un gusto conocerla Miss Swan, pero debo retirarme.**_

Emma se quedó sin respiración, no encontraba las palabras justas para pedirle a la morena que no se fuera, que le diera unos momentos más con ella, de pedirle al menos un numero para llamarla. Regina se alejó de la mesa y camino apresuradamente hasta la barra cancelando las bebidas. Emma se bebió rápidamente su whisky tomando valor para seguirle los pasos a la morena que caminaba apresurada hacia la entrada del hotel donde el encargado de los abrigos ya tenía listo el de ella y justo en el momento que Regina tomó su abrigo una mano sujetó su brazo y en ese instante se encontró con dos ojos esmeralda viéndola suplicante y no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Emma la volvía loca, no sabía porque, hacía que reaccionara de esa manera, con cualquier otra persona habría podido pensárselo antes de agarrarla de aquella manera, pero Emma Swan era otra cosa ella hizo que sus barreras se debilitaran con una sola mirada.

 **-Espere Regina…yo quiero volver a verla…podría tener su número de celular para localizarla…claro si no le causo inconvenientes con su esposo.**

Regina lo pensó por un instante, debes estar loca Regina, esto es un error se decía así misma, está casada por ¡Dios!... ¡Casada!... No debes ceder…no debes ceder. Cerro los ojos por un instante que a Emma le pareció eterno y dijo:

 _ **-No soy casada Miss Swan…tome esta tarjeta…ahí están mis datos.**_

(Dijo eso sacando una tarjeta de su bolso de mano) _ **Comuníquese conmigo en horas hábiles y concertamos una cita…sabe con sus cualidades se me ha ocurrido un negocio que me gustaría realizar con su ayuda, pero…eso lo hablaremos en otra ocasión.**_

Dicho esto la morena se soltó suavemente del agarre de la rubia y se retiró cuando justamente venia por ella su chofer de turno.

Emma no sabía que había pasado para que la morena se fuera tan precipitadamente, miro la tarjeta con sus números de teléfono y se retiró a la cocina para encontrarse con todo recogido y a los de su equipo celebrando con champaña.

 _ **-Emma apareciste… ¿Quién era esa comensal que pidió tu presencia?**_

-Ruby…no me lo creerás.

 _ **-Haber…pruébame.**_

Dijo Ruby quien bebía de su copa de champaña

-Era la hermosa morena del mal

Ruby escupió la champaña que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos diciendo un exagerado:

 _ **-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿enserio? ¿y…de que hablaron? ¿Cómo fue ese encuentro con tu alma gemela? ¿Qué te dijo?**_

Todos los del equipo pusieron atención a la conversación de las chicas que se ponía interesante, Emma se sonrojo al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella y luego dijo:

-Creo que mi alma gemela y la niña que cuidaba tu abuela son la misma persona

Ruby volvió a escupir la champaña y abrió los ojos como platos diciendo:

 _ **-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?**_

-Me hablo de una tal Granny que era su nana que la cuidaba y que su madre despidió sin su consentimiento. La única Granny que se me ocurre es tu abuela, Ruby, debo ver a Granny hoy, debo saber si es ella, si el nombre de la niña que cuidaba es Regina Mills, porque tu abuela necesita que le cuente todo lo que ella me conto a mí.

 _ **-Entonces… ¿Qué estamos esperando?...Muchachos retiren todo, nos vamos, ¡a la camioneta!**_

Cada uno retiro algo de todo el material que habían llevado para cocinar y se marcharon en la camioneta que estaba parqueada en el sótano del hotel.

Dejaron a August y a Graham en la casa de cada uno, lo mismo con Lily y Ashley, antes de llegar a casa de Granny.

Mientras todo eso ocurría con Emma. La cabeza de Regina era un torbellino de emociones, no sabía porque había reaccionado así con las palabras de la rubia, pero sabía que esa mujer había hecho que su mundo volviera a girar. Emma, Emma, Emma y mil veces Emma, eso era lo que su mente y sus labios repetían en todo el camino. El chofer la dejo en el hotel nuevamente y ella subió directamente a su habitación, necesitaba una ducha relajante y pensar en el "supuesto negocio" para ofrecerle a la rubia, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que eran puras excusas para volver a verla, para volver a cruzarse con esa mirada esmeralda, para escuchar su voz, esa voz que enloquecía su mente.

Emma y Ruby llegaron donde Granny la cual dormía plácidamente en su cama. Parquearon la camioneta en la entrada y ambas se precipitaron en una carrera, casi competencia por ver quien llegaba primero a contarle a Granny lo que ambas sabían. Ruby llego primero a la puerta, saco llave y seguida por Emma, corrieron escaleras arriba, cuando llegaron a la habitación de la abuela ambas tocaron como si se les iba a ir la vida en ello.

 _ **-¡Granny! ¡Granny! Despierta…es urgente**_

Granny ya estaba despierta cuando escucho la camioneta y cuando sus nietas- porque a ambas las consideraba así- entraron corriendo haciendo ruido por toda la casa, ella se sentó en la cama esperando lo peor. Así que se levantó en el momento que ellas tocaban su cuarto.

 _-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? ¿Pueden hacer menos ruido? Henry duerme en su cuarto._

 _ **-Discúlpanos abuela pero, creo que debemos bajar, Emma tiene algo que contarte. ¿Podrías hacer de tu chocolate con canela que tanto nos gusta? Por favor.**_

Decía una Ruby suplicante con ojos de cachorro a su adorada abuela.

 _-No cambiaras ¿verdad?_

 _ **-nunca…ni en un millón de años…siempre seré tu nieta.**_

Las tres rieron mientras bajaban rumbo a la cocina, al llegar ambas chicas se sentaron en la isleta mientras Granny preparaba las bebidas.

 _-¿Entonces Emma? Que será eso tan importante que debes decirme, que no puede esperar a mañana_.

 _ **-Bueno…abue… ¿Quiero saber si el nombre de la niña que cuidaba es Regina Mills?, porque si es así, creo que la conocí el día de hoy.**_

Granny sostenía una jarra la cual llenaría de chocolate justo en el momento que Emma pronuncio ese nombre, hacía muchos años que no sabía más que lo que los periódicos mencionaban de ella y ahora una de sus nietas estaba frente a ella, no lo podía creer, podía volver a ver a su niña nuevamente; la jarra resbalo haciéndose añicos.

 _-Regina….mi Regina….mi princesa._

Decía la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creerlo estaba en shock su cuerpo se tambaleaba y las chicas corrieron a sujetarla en el momento justo antes de que la mujer mayor se desmayara.

Emma había tenido el presentimiento, de que la historia de Ruby con la de Regina era la misma, ese encuentro no era pura casualidad y estaba a decidida a conocer a Regina y a llevarla frente a Granny así fuera lo último que hiciera. Ambas se lo debían y ella haría lo que fuera.

 **Aquí es cuando se pone buena la cosa, habrá mucho que resolver…y mucho camino que recorrer antes de que Regina vea nuevamente a Granny, además nacerá el amor, pero se viene el drama. Espero les esté gustando esta nueva aventura de mis chicas, procurare actualizar cada semana. Saludos a todas.**


	4. EL REENCUENTRO

_Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen._

 _La historia de "Seis segundos para amarte" es totalmente de mi autoría._

 _Siento mucho la tardanza, no había tenido inspiración._

 _Pero acá estoy de vuelta_

 _Saludos a todas las que me dejan hermosos reviews y para las que me leen en silencio…_

 _DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA_

 _CAPITULO IV_

 _EL REENCUENTRO_

Luego de media hora de aplicar alcohol en la frente y cabeza de Granny, las chicas lograron que reaccionara.

 _-¿Qué…Sucedió?_  
Preguntaba una confusa anciana

 _ **-Te desmayaste abue... Nos diste un susto de muerte**_

Respondía a su abuela la bella Ruby

-Sí Granny, yo que pensé que la noticia te alegraría

Dijo Emma con cara de culpa.

Ambas chicas ayudaron a Granny a incorporarse y a paso lento caminaron a la sala para sentarla en su sillón favorito.

 _-Emma...Me alegra saber de ella a través de ti...aunque nunca he dejado de saber de mi princesa…sabes la buscaba en revistas, en periódicos...Es solo que...Nunca creí volver a tener la oportunidad de verla nuevamente._

La rubia se quedó pensando en las palabras de Regina entonces miró a Ruby y luego a Granny... Suspiro profundamente y dijo:

 _-Ella la busco por años_

 **-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?**

Dijeron ambas…nieta y abuela

 _ **-Sí, así fue…Regina, me mando a llamar al final de la gala y yo que creí que iba a quejarse de algo, porque degusto nuestra comida en la gala de esta noche y lo único que en realidad deseaba era cerciorarse de que la chef, ósea yo, fuera usted Granny, vi decepción en sus ojos y yo la invité a una copa, luego de que me contara parte de su infancia descubrí quien era ella. No fue difícil armar el rompecabezas después de lo que Ruby me conto hace un par de días.**_

-Mi niña, mi hermosa princesa…

Decía Granny hecha un mar de lágrimas

 _ **-Solo tengo una duda ¿porque si sabía lo que usted significaba para Regina hizo todo para que ella no la encontrará?**_

-No fui yo... Créeme Emma, fue Cora... La madre de Regina

 _ **-¡lo sabía Abue! Sabía que esa señora no se conformaría con despedirte**_  
Gritaba una exaltada Ruby

 _ **-¡Pero es lo que ella cree!..**_

Emma estaba agotada, confundida y no sabía qué hacer para ayudar. Mientras se masajeaba las cienes, recordó que tenía la tarjeta de Regina en su bolsa del pantalón.

 _ **-Tengo una idea, pero deben colaborar conmigo, necesito contarle todo a Regina, claro que debo acercarme primero a ella, conocer primero el terreno en el que me estaré metiendo y ganarme su confianza, para que crea en mis palabras, luego de que todo el plan funcione. La traeré a casa abue, lo prometo.**_

-Te ayudaremos, solo dinos que hacer.

Dijo Ruby emocionada

-Primero, llamare a primera hora a la morena, pues me propuso ser parte de sus negocios, aunque en realidad no entiendo cómo, pero cuando nos reunamos hablare con ella sobre ti Granny y si todo sale bien, tendrá de vuelta a su princesa.

Principio del formulario

 **POV REGINA**

Luego de una noche agitada pensando en ella, amanecer húmeda y sola no ayudaba en nada, tenía que hacer algo; prepare la tina con agua caliente y aceites de manzana y me sumergí reposando la cabeza en la esquina de la tina dejándome envolver en su olor, pero luego de media hora en esas "supuestas" aguas relajantes, nada me tranquilizaba, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba sacarme a esa rubia de la cabeza, Emma, Emma, Emma …¿Por qué le habré dado mi tarjeta? ¡Aaaaaaaaashhhh! ¿En que estabas pensando Regina? Es casada por ¡Dios!...¡ca-sa-da!...y ahora ¿en qué negocio podré incluirte Swan?¿yo y mis actos impulsivos?

 **NARRADOR**

La morena salió de la tina como Dios la trajo al mundo y comenzó a secarse lentamente mientras se observaba en el enorme espejo del baño, era hermosa y lo sabía, sabía que tanto hombres como mujeres la deseaban por igual. De pronto como revelación le vino una idea a la cabeza, ¿qué más da si es casada?, podría tenerla de igual manera, si Emma Swan era para ella, las cosas aunque difíciles valdrían la pena, pero, ¿sería capaz de arruinar un matrimonio por pura vanidad?, Regina Mills, la empresaria no se detenía ante nada, si lo era, pero Regina la mujer, la sensible y sentimental, la débil, ella sería incapaz.

Con enorme frustración arrojó la toalla en la canasta de la ropa sucia, se colocó su albornoz color crema antes de salir, para encontrarse con un desayuno recién traído, la bandeja de plata con la enorme charola le dio una iluminación, Emma es chef, pero no tiene su propio restaurante ¿y que tal si ella habría uno con la excusa de necesitarla? y además de eso se convertía en la comensal VIP del lugar, todos los días de la semana, de cada mes, vería a Emma Swan cuantas veces quisiera, si, esa era la solución, esa sería la propuesta laboral bajo la manga, solo faltaba poner el plan en marcha, con una sonrisa de satisfacción se dispuso a tomar su desayuno.

Como lo prometió, Emma llamo a primera hora a Regina Mills.

 _-Buenos días… ¿Regina Mills?_

 _ **-¿Quién habla?**_

 _-Emma….Emma Swan_

 _ **-Señorita Swan, ¿es siempre tan madrugadora?**_

 _-Evidentemente…pensaba...euu… más bien ¿quería saber si podíamos almorzar juntas el día de hoy?…digo… usted menciono un negocio y la verdad no he podido dormir pensando en usted….digo, en su propuesta._

 _ **-Me gusta que sea una persona que va directo al punto. Claro que podemos vernos para almorzar, deme la hora y el lugar y yo estaré ahí.**_

 _-Perfecto, este es mi móvil, la espero en la cafetería que está en la esquina opuesta al parque central de Boston, sé que sabrá cómo llegar, la veo ahí a las 12:30 pm_

 _ **-Ahí estaré.**_

 _-Nos vemos Regina._

Tras decir esas palabras la rubia corto la llamada, sabía que no tendría nada que ver el negocio con lo que tendría que charlar con la morena, la sola idea de volver a tenerla de frente, la hacía temblar, jamás había sentido nada igual por nadie y aunque sabía que la morena sentía algo por ella no sabía que era realmente lo que la detuvo la noche anterior.

 _ **-Ya está…ella no sabe que es tu cafetería Granny, así que Ruby, me atiendes sonriente y amable como a una desconocida. ¿De acuerdo?…Granny tú me dirás cuáles eran las comidas favoritas de Regina en su infancia y pediremos eso tú lo prepararas. Ella estará vulnerable y cuando sea el momento le diré todo.**_

A las 12:30 la puntual rubia esperaba con ansias moviendo los dedos frenéticamente sobre la mesa que ella había elegido para ambas, justo al final del restaurante, una mesa para dos un poco privada con vista al parque. Estaba Nerviosa y ansiosa, Regina era una mujer realmente hermosa y la rubia moría de ganas por volver a verla. Sabía que desde la vez centro comercial lo sentía, era ella, y haría lo que fuera por esa mujer. Estaba perdida y lo sabía.

Emma vestía su chaqueta roja con unos jeans ajustados color negro y sus botas color marrón, casi siempre esa vestimenta era para armarse de valor.

Tenía media hora de estar en Granny's, había llegado antes para dejar todo preparado y alistar los últimos preparativos de ese reencuentro, había hablado con Granny y Ruby. Tenía solo cinco minutos de haberse sentado en esa mesa a esperar a la morena.

Regina llego a la hora acordada, se paró frente a la cafetería que para su sorpresa se llamaba "Granny's Dinner"-¿Qué curioso? Se dijo a sí misma y entro al lugar.

Cuando la campanilla de la entrada sonó dando paso a una deslumbrante Regina que venía vestida con pantalón de tiro alto negro y tacones de aguja con una blusa blanca de mangas largas la cual tenía con un par de botones sueltos donde Emma podría jurar haber visto un lindo bra de encaje negro.

Emma con la boca abierta no dejaba de recorrer el cuerpazo de la morena mientras esta se detenía para visualizar a la rubia, luego de que Emma le hiso una señal con la mano, sus miradas se cruzaron y el corazón de ambas se saltó un latido. La morena, comenzó a caminar en su dirección, mientras le sonreía ampliamente con sus labios color carmesí.

Cuando se percató de su embobamiento Emma de un salto se levantó de la mesa y retiro la silla que tenía frente a ella para que la morena se sentara.

 _ **-Gracias Miss Swan, es usted muy amable.**_

 _-No hay de que agradecer._

Mientras ambas tomaban asiento la rubia no se perdía de ningún movimiento de la morena, quien tomo asiento y coloco su pequeño bolso de mano negro que llevaba sobre la mesa, se ajustó las mangas de la blusa y luego se lamio los labios lentamente, para decirle a la rubia.

 _ **-Entonces… ¿le interesa hacer negocios conmigo?**_

 _-Si la verdad, estoy muy interesada_

 _ **\- ¿y su esposo que opina de eso?**_

Emma se quedó pensando que quizá la morena había mal entendido cuando ella se refirió a Henry como su príncipe y que quizá por eso ella se había portado distante al despedirse.

-No estoy casada Regina, pero tengo un hijo, precisamente estaba a punto de contarle la historia de su nacimiento, antes de su repentina marcha de anoche, pero si, efectivamente, solo somos mi hijo Henry y yo, pero, esa es una larga historia.

La morena no podía creerlo, una vez más su corazón latía al galope. En ese instante se sintió un paso más cerca de su amor verdadero, porque ella así lo sentía, sintió ese instante mágico en aquel centro comercial, al igual que Emma, estaba segura, pero debía estarlo completamente.

 _ **-¿Henry?... Qué casualidad, así se llamaba mi padre…tengo curiosidad por que me cuente más de usted, así que, Soy toda oídos, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuénteme.**_

 _-¿Acaso es parte de mi entrevista laboral?_

Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada. Que la morena interpreto como coquetería.

 _ **-No quiero que lo mal interprete, Miss Swan, es solo que me interesa conocer parte de la vida de mis futura…Socia.**_

A la rubia se le repitió esa frase "socia" en su mente como eco, y se dijo a sí misma, que la morena cambiaria de opinión al saber las razones verdaderas de esa reunión.

 _-Entiendo….le contare todo mientras almorzamos… ¿le parece bien?_

 _ **-Me parece bien**_

 _ **Dijo la morena con una sonrisa victoriosa**_

Emma levanto la mano y Ruby se acercó con los menús, los cuales le dio a cada una.

Para sorpresa de Regina, la rubia pidió la sopa de la casa, que no era otra sino Crema de espárragos, como entrada la cual era algo que Granny le preparaba cuando ella estaba triste, Regina veía y veía el menú y encontró todos los ingredientes que llevaba dicha sopa y no pudo evitar que un velo de tristeza se posara en sus ojos marrones. Ruby, al igual que Emma, se percataron de ese momento y ambas amigas se miraron complicemente. Luego Emma índico que querían lasaña como plato fuerte; otro punto a favor de la rubia, cuando Regina leyó nuevamente los ingredientes. Una pequeña lagrima rodo por sus mejías. Emma tomo lentamente de su mano para que la morena la mirara y Regina le regalo media sonrisa. Emma la pidió a Ruby que trajera el mejor vino para acompañar dicho manjar. Antes de que Ruby se fuera Emma le dijo:

 _-Nos quedaremos con los menús. Quiero revisar los postres._

Luego se giró a Regina y le pregunto;

 _-¿Todo bien?_

Regina que no se había perdido el hecho de que la rubia sujetaba su mano con delicadeza, le dijo:

 _ **-Recuerdos…**_

Y haciendo como si nada de eso fuera planeado, Emma le dijo:

 _-Su Nana Granny, ¿es eso?_

- _ **Efectivamente Miss Swan…¿me lee la mente?**_

 _-No, es solamente que tiene la misma mirada de anoche mientras me hablaba de ella._

 _ **-Es…este lugar, éste menú, parece que todo lo que esta acá, cada ingrediente detallado me recuerda a mi infancia. Creo que este lugar se convertirá en mi lugar favorito en el mundo, hasta el menú…tiene una sutileza en la descripción de los alimentos tan peculiar.**_

Emma no pudo sino sonreír ante esa manera de hablar de Regina, más que nada sabiendo que ella misma se había encargado de diseñar esos menús, para darle otra cara al restaurante de Granny.

Ruby regreso a la mesa para servir el vino y la sopa de entrada a cada una. En el momento que Regina probo el primer sorbo, recordó cada tarde en que ella y Granny se quedaban solas en la enorme mansión y de como ella le preparaba una de esas sopas para el alma, le decía.

 _ **-Sopa para el alma.**_

 _-¿Qué dices?_

 _ **-Así le decía Granny, sopa para el alma, vera Miss Swan, cada vez que mis padres se iban de viaje sin mí, la mansión se me hacía enorme, yo jugaba y corría, era feliz en mi burbuja solitaria y Granny siempre estaba a mi lado, pero a veces las circunstancias me superaban y creía que mis padres no me amaban, era solo una niña y mis padres nunca estuvieron para mí como debieron estar, en esos momentos de crisis, Granny me hacia esta sopa, decía que era Sopa para el alma, para que yo dejara de llorar, mientras me comía mi sopa ella me acariciaba mi cabello. Realmente creo que ella fue la única persona que me amó.**_

Emma nuevamente sujeto la mano de Regina y acaricio su dorso con el pulgar mientras la miraba con ternura y con la otra secaba sus lágrimas.

 _-dejemos la tristeza a un lado y brindemos ¿le parece?_

 _ **-¿Por qué brindamos?**_

Ambas levantaron las copas de vino y Emma le dijo:

 _-Por el destino_

 _ **-¿Por el destino?**_

 _ **-Sí, Regina, por el destino que me ha llevado a usted.**_

La morena se ruborizó, se limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, lamio sus labios sensualmente y luego repitió

-Por el destino.

Ambas chocaron sus copas y bebieron tranquilamente, luego Ruby se acercó a la mesa, llevándole los platos con lasaña a cada una.

Regina degustaba cada bocado y Emma se perdía en el movimiento delicado que hacia la morena con el tenedor llevándolo lentamente a su boca, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir un gemido de placer que excitaba a la rubia.

 _ **-Esto esta exquisitamente delicioso.**_

Dijo la morena perdiéndose en los ojos verde azulados de Emma, para luego preguntar:

 _ **-¿me contará su historia?**_

 _-Si, por supuesto…ayer le conté de mi infancia...no fue nada fácil, mi vida la verdad, conocí a un chico a los 18 años, el cual me enseño a robar y nos divertíamos mucho juntos, vivíamos en el auto que yo le robe a él, un escarabajo amarillo que conserve para mí, el cual tuve que vender tiempo después. Íbamos de pueblo en pueblo robando a extraños y corriendo de la ley, era excitante. Después del último robo, ambos bebíamos y pues nos dejamos llevar, el me hizo suya y el momento fue mágico, pero al día siguiente que desperté él no estaba más, me abandono llevándose mi parte y me dejo abandonada en un hotel, sola con mi auto amarillo. Conduje mucho hasta que me quede sin gasolina, tuve que vender mi auto para comer, pues no tenía a nadie. Camine por muchos lugares haciendo trabajos pequeños y manteniéndome hasta que un día comencé a sentirme mal._

 _ **-Quedo embarazada.**_

-Así es, y me sentí perdida cuando en el hospital comunitario de new Jersey me dieron la noticia. Deambule sola por las calles, durmiendo en las aceras, hasta que un día vine a dar justamente aquí donde estamos ahora.

 _ **-¿a esta cafetería?**_

 _-Sí, y acá conocí a la mujer a quien considero mi madre, ella me ha apoyado tanto, no se imagina todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella. Me ayudo cuando no tenía a nadie, apoyo mi embarazo, nos dio refugio a mi hijo y a mí, apoyo mi carrera de chef y desde entonces le he dado orgullo tras orgullo y recompensado todo lo que he podido; Creí que no podría hacerla más feliz a ella, hasta que la conocí ayer a usted, no es fácil lo que voy a decirle, he tenido que mentirle a usted Regina ,la mujer que me ha robado el sueño para poder devolverle un poco de alegría a ella y de paso a usted. Regina, la mujer por quien gracias a Dios soy quien soy ahora, no es otra más que su Granny_

Regina estaba conmocionada con las palabras de la rubia, ambas habían sufrido en su vida, derramado lágrimas, una recordando esos momentos y la otra imaginando la dura vida de la muchacha. Pero esas sencillas palabras de que Granny era quien la había ayudado la habían dejado casi en shock

 _ **-¿Qué?, ¿cómo? ¿Porque dice eso? ¿Está usted segura? ¿Me está mintiendo Miss Swan?, no juegue así conmigo.**_

En ese instante Emma le hiso una señal a Ruby la cual estaba en la barra, inmediatamente fue a la cocina para traer a Granny.

 _-Dígame usted si me equivoco_

Dijo la rubia

Haciéndole un gesto a Regina para que mirara para atrás en dirección a la barra, se levantó de Golpe, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las lágrimas volvieron a hacer su aparición, rápidamente corrió a los brazos de su tan ansiada Granny quien ya derramaba lagrimas por ese hermoso reencuentro.

 _ **-¡Granny!**_

 _-¡Princesa!_

Regina la abrazo y ambas se derrumbaron sentadas en el suelo llorando, recordando esos años en los que se llegaron a sentir madre e hija, ahí estaba devuelta su princesa y ahí estaba su Granny adorada en sus brazos.

 _ **Espero hayan llorado con este capítulo, así podré decir que valió la pena escribirlo…les adelanto que nacerá el amor, pero también habrá drama. Espero les esté gustando esta nueva aventura de nuestras chicas, procurare actualizar cada semana. No prometo nada, pues mi musa me ha dejado en el abandono. Saludos a todas. Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	5. ESE MOMENTO JUSTO

_Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen._

 _La historia de "Seis segundos para amarte" es totalmente de mi autoría._

 _Gracias por el apoyo que me dan 15marday, farren norieli, Mills, los reviews ayudan a que una de quiera continuar escribiendo._

 _Y como dicen que tres son multitud, seguiré aunque solo ustedes la lean._

 _Buajajajaja )=D_

 _Saludos a todas las que me leen en silencio…_

 _Perdón por la tardanza_

 _DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA_

 _CAPITULO V_

 _ESE MOMENTO JUSTO_

Quince largos años habían pasado desde que Cora había despedido a Granny, quince largos años que Regina se había preguntado una y otra vez ¿Porque?  
Y ahora después de años de búsqueda al fin volvía a tener a su Granny.

Estaba un poco mayor de lo que la recordaba, pero seguía siendo ella, con sonrisa amorosa y brazos cálidos.

 _ **-Granny!**_

-Princesa!

Llevaban llorando y abrazándose más de diez minutos, en los cuales los comensales que estaban se preguntaban qué pasaba, a lo que Ruby había dicho que todo estaba bien que era reencuentro de madre e hija y que la casa invitaba el postre por hoy.

 _-Regina, Granny, vamos a la casa para que hablen tranquilas, Ruby se encargara de cerrar la cafetería._

Dijo Emma con sonrisa cálida tendiéndole una mano a Granny y la otra a la morena para ayudar a levantarlas del suelo, ambas aceptaron de buen agrado.

 _ **-¡vamos!**_  
Dijeron ambas

Las tres caminaron hasta el parking donde estaba el vehículo de la morena, un mercedes negro el cual había alquilado para los días que estaría en Boston, también había llegado sin chofer, pues pretendía que la velada no fuera interrumpida, mas nunca imaginó, tal acontecimiento. Rápidamente abrió la puerta trasera para que Granny subiera. Luego se giró a Emma y le dijo:

 _ **-Gracias…**_

Luego abrazo a la rubia la cual instintivamente le puso sus manos cálidas en los riñones a la morena, la cual al sentir el calor de la rubia la abrazo más a su cuerpo, soltando un suspiro, luego se soltó lentamente para ver su mirada, en la cual no pudo evitar perderse, seis segundos.  
Seis segundos nuevamente y ambas se perdían en la mirada de la otra, luego la morena carraspeo y le dijo:

 _ **-¿Puede conducir usted?, quiero ir con Granny atrás.**_

-Por mi encantada, no se preocupe Regina, yo las llevo.

Eran las 2:30 pm cuando el vehículo negro se estacionó afuera de la casa que Granny compartía con Emma y su nieta. Henry se encontraba en su habitación como de costumbre haciendo las tareas, Lily era la encargada de cuidar del chico por las tardes, mientras no había servicio de Catering, pero cuando todas debían servir en algún evento, el chico se quedaba con Granny en la cafetería. El pequeño moreno de 10 años, siempre ha sido un niño inteligente y autosuficiente, que gracias al sacrificio de Emma ya cursaba el término de la primaria. 

En el momento en que el vehículo parqueo en la acera de enfrente de la casa, Lily abrió la puerta; había sido avisada por Ruby de que la operación "reencuentro", había salido con éxito y que las tres llegarían a casa. Cuando el chico escucho el vehículo, se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto, luego se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras quedándose a mediación, esperando ver a la persona que venía a la casa, pues por la ventana no había reconocido el vehículo.

En cuanto Lily abrió, vio aparecer a su madre junto con Granny y una mujer que nunca había visto.

Emma vio la cara de duda de su pequeño y rápidamente se le acercó, dejando que Lily llevara a Granny y a la morena a la sala.

\- ¡Hey chico!

Henry se le acerco a la madre y le susurro:

 _ **-ma... ¿qué hacen en casa a esta hora? y ¿quién es ella?**_

Dijo eso haciendo señas con su barbilla en dirección a la morena

 _-Recuerdas las historias que te contaba Granny para dormir que hablaban de una_ _princesa._

 _ **-Sí, recuerdo las historias de esa princesa…su nombre era…mmm haciendo memoria ¡Regina!...si ese recuerdo que era su nombre.**_

 _-Bueno pues, es ella._

Al decir eso la cara del pequeño se ilumino con una sonrisa y su mirada se dirigió a la sala.

 _ **-¿Puedo conocerla? ¿puedo ma…puedo?**_

Preguntó con su voz pequeña; Emma sabía que el chico era curioso, pero en ese momento ellas debían hablar a solas, así que decidió irse con él a su habitación y terminar las tareas.

 _-Hay que darles privacidad, sabes, hace muchos años que ella no se veían, así que tú y yo vamos a terminar tus tareas._

 _ **-¡Ma!, pero ya termine…**_

Protestaba el pequeño moreno.

 _-¿entonces un reto en la consola?_

 _ **-¡Genial!, pero yo elijo a mario**_

 _-no si llego primero_

 _Luego de esas palabras madre e hijo salieron despavoridos corriendo y gritando hasta llegar al cuarto del chico, el cual llegó en primer lugar_

 _ **-¡Gané, gané!...elijo a Mario.**_

 _Decía el pequeño Henry dando saltos por todo el cuarto_

 _-¿Porque siempre elijes a Mario?_

 _ **-porque el, es el Héroe...igual que yo**_

 _El chico dijo eso haciendo una sonrisa victoriosa, la cual indigno falsamente a su madre._

 _-¿ah sí? Por esa insolencia te has ganado un ataque masivo de rosquillas_

 _ **-Aaaaaaaahh**_

 _Gritaba un henry corriendo por todo el cuarto muerto de risa_

 _-Ja! Te agarre…ahora no te salvaras._

 _Decía una Emma haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño entre sus brazos  
_

_**-No maaaas maaaa no maas Jajajaja No maaas stop! Stop!**_

Mientras ese duelo de cosquillas se debatía en el cuarto de Henry en la sala Regina y Granny charlaban.

 _ **-Granny que bonita casa tienes, es muy acogedora.**_

 _Lily se había acercado a ambas sabiendo que necesitarían algo_

 _\- Granny, ¿se les ofrece algo de beber?_

-Si gracias Lily eres un amor, tráeme té de manzanilla con leche y miel para mi y paraRegina...

 _ **-Para mí lo mismo que tú, Granny**_

-Siempre te ha gustado mi te princesa.

 _Ambas se abrazaron nuevamente, mientras Lily se retiraba para ir por las bebidas._

 _-_ _ **Granny, hace mucho quiero saber… ¿qué paso? ¿Porque no pude encontrarte?**_

 _-hija, tu madre me hizo firmar una carta donde me hacía prometer no buscarte a cambio de no quitarme del camino._

 _ **-¡Lo sabía!... Sabía que ella había hecho algo, para que yo no pudiera encontrarte...yo...te busqué por años Granny...años, pero ¿qué razones tendría ella para hacer eso?**_

 _-creo que pensaba que no te dejaría madurar si seguía a tu lado consintiéndote, pero ya estamos juntas de nuevo lo demás, ya no importa ahora, hija._

 _ **-Tienes razón, recuperemos el tiempo perdido, dime ¿que ha sido de tu vida estos 15 años?**_

 _-Bueno, cuando tu madre me despidió, me dio una cuantiosa suma con la que pude comprar esta casa y poner la cafetería con la ayuda de Ruby la levantamos y luego con la llegada de Emma hace diez años, pues, es lo que es hoy en día, la verdad siento que he tenido mucha suerte con ese par de muchachas locas._

 _ **\- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Granny...luego de la muerte de Kath, tu marcha y mi forzada partida a Inglaterra puedo decir que mi vida se resume en mi empresa. No he tenido a nadie estable en mi vida.**_

 _Lily se acercó no sin antes hacer un breve carraspeo, dejando la bandeja con todo para_ él te.

 **\- Granny acá está él te, yo me retiro, Ruby me llamó para que vaya a apoyarla en la cafetería**

 _-gracias por tu ayuda Lily, por cierto, disculpa mi mala educación. Ella es Regina, mi princesa perdida._

 **-Me alegra que al fin estén nuevamente juntas, es un gusto Regina, espero verte seguido por acá.**

 _Dijo eso extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de la morena._

 _ **-Un gusto...Lily...yo también espero volver seguido.**_

 _Mientras Lily se despedía en la planta baja, Henry le pedía merienda a su madre._

 **-Ma, tengo hambre**

 _\- bajaré a la cocina por galletas y jugó ¿Te parece?_

 **-¡Genial!, no tardes**

 _-voy y vuelvo._

 _En cuanto Lily salió Granny agregaba leche al té de manzanilla, tomando una taza ella y dándole otra a Regina._

 _-Sabes, Lili es un amor, lástima que se enamoró de Emma, pero ella siempre la vio como amiga, sin embargo creo que la chica alberga esperanzas._

 _ **-oh**_

 _Fue lo único que la morena pudo decir, ya que por dentro hervía de celos_

 _Granny se dio cuenta del cambio en la morena y no pudo evitar preguntar._

 _-Hija te quiero hacer una pregunta...mírame a los ojos... ¿Qué te pasa con Emma?_

Mientras bajaba las escaleras Emma escuchó su nombre y se quedó apoyada en una pared cerca de la sala.

 _ **-¿Perdón? No se de que hablas.**_

 _-Escuchaste bien, no te hagas la tonta conmigo, sabes que puedes mentirle a todos menos a mí, ¿Entonces?_

 _ **-ella...ella...**_

La morena se había levantado y comenzado a moverse de un lado a otro haciendo sonar sus tacones. Luego detenido mirando a Granny con cara de frustración haciendo un bufido.

 _ **-Ella...me gusta…pero es más que eso… Emma me hace sentir algo tan profundo, me pone nerviosa, ansiosa siento todo al mismo tiempo…¡Por Dios! no es nada mío y hasta sentí celos inmensos cuando me habló de su hijo Henry y yo creyendo que era casada y me hablaba del esposo, Pero es hetero y yo soy lesbiana Granny y lo sabes siempre lo supiste, me van más las chicas.**_

 _-¿y porque según tu es hetero? porque tiene un hijo…conozco a Emma desde hace mucho y sé que los hombres no son su tipo._

Emma seguía tras la pared y al escuchar la confesión de Regina su corazón se saltó un latido, ¿era real todo lo que escuchaba? ¿Acaso esa belleza de mujer acababa de confesar que estaba loca por ella? ¿y como es que Granny sabía de sus preferencias?, debía charlar con Rubí mas tarde; no, no esto debía ser un sueño y alguien aparecería para despertarla.

 _ **-¡ma! ¿Qué haces? ¿Porque tardas tanto con las galletas y el jugo?**_

Y ahí estaba el sonido de que todo era real. Emma se llevó la mano al pecho y le respondió a Henry en forma de susurro

 _-¡Henry por Dios!, casi me matas del susto… ssshhhh baja la vos... no quiero que sepan que estoy acá._

 _Henry con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho le respondió también en forma de susurro a su madre_

 _ **-Siempre me has dicho que no debemos espiar.**_

 _\- si tienes razón, pero esto es importante para mí, ve por el jugo y las galletas, luego te explico... ¿De acuerdo?_

 _ **-Está bien, pero quiero todo los detalles.**_

Dijo el pequeño moreno retirándose a la cocina por la merienda y luego subió nuevamente las escaleras rumbo a su habitación sigilosamente. La rubia retomo la conversación escuchando atentamente lo que las mujeres decían.

 _ **-No es solo eso...Granny…**_

 _-¿Que te impide intentarlo? ¿Es por Katherine?...Supe lo que paso…pero hija debes superarlo_

 _ **-Me conoces tan bien Granny. Tú sabes cuánto amé y sigo amando a Katherine.**_

 _ **Por ella enfrenté a mi madre, por ella, gane esta cicatriz. Prometí no volver a amar a nadie más, menos a una mujer.**_

 _-Pero no resististe los encantos de mi rubia ¿cierto?_

 _ **-No sé qué me pasa con Ella Granny, la verdad tengo miedo a que esto que siento por ella se haga más fuerte, además aun siento amor por Katherin.**_

La rubia que seguía escuchando la charla; al saber que su morena sentía amor por otra mujer apretó las manos hasta dejar marcadas sus palmas con las uñas. No pudo más con tanta información y entro en la sala diciendo:

 **-¿Interrumpo?**

 _-¡Emma! Ven acércate...Regina me estaba diciendo que quería hablar contigo, yo me iré a mi cuarto, debo descansar, estoy exhausta...princesa eres bienvenida cuando quieras...vuelve pronto si_

Granny se levantó diciendo todo eso a Emma y le dio un beso a Regina en la Mejía y se retiró a su habitación.

 _-¿Que deseaba usted hablar conmigo?_

 _ **-Miss Swan yo...**_

 _-Emma, digame…_ _Emma_

 _ **-Miss Sw...perdón...Emma yo...quiero agradecerle por hacerme llegar a Granny, por la comida, por traerme acá, en fin por todo, gracias.**_

Dijo todo eso para luego ofrecerle la mano, la cual Emma estrecho con mucha delicadeza.

 _-No hay nada que agradecer Regina, lo hice por ambas, luego de atar cabos con las historias simplemente lo deduje. Así que pues hice lo que debía hacer._

 _ **-Si…lo sé y le repito que me siento muy agradecida, pero ya no pudimos hablar de negocios.**_

 _-Si, en cuanto a eso ¿Que tiene en mente?_

Ambas tomaron asiento y Emma no dejaba de observar los labios de la morena los cuales se movían de manera sugestiva con cada palabra pronunciada.

 _ **-Bueno, se me ocurrió la idea de adquirir un restaurante y ponerla a usted de chef, pero ahora con Granny de vuelta, pues me gustaría hacer más grande su cafetería, hacerla restaurante y que sea el más grande y el mejor de Boston ¿Que opina?**_

 _-La idea es genial! Todo dependerá de Granny, pero yo preferiría no trabajar para usted. Sabe, amo el servicio de catering. Además no sé si sería ético._

Dijo Emma levantandose y dandole la espalda a la morena

 _ **-¿Etico? ¿A que se refiere con eso?**_

La morena se levantó y se acercó a Emma por la espalda y luego coloco su mano derecha en su hombro para hacerla girar y que la rubia la viera a los ojos.

 _ **-Míreme Emma... ¿Porque no sería ético?**_

La rubia clavo su mirada aguamarina en los intensos ojos marrón de la morena, para decirle:

 _-Regina, hace tres días la vi en el mall y sé que quizá es absurdo; todo se ha dado tan rápida e inesperadamente, que pues, tal vez suene ilógico pero..._

 _ **-¿Pero qué? ¿Hable?**_

La rubia comenzó a explicar de manera lenta y suave lo que tenía en su corazón a la morena, siempre mirándola a los ojos.

 _-Regina, yo escuche la conversación que tenía con Granny y déjeme aclarar algo, yo no soy hetero, tuve a mi hijo por un momento de pasión al calor de la adrenalina, era joven, no sabía lo que quería, nunca ame al padre de mi hijo, al contrario llegue a odiarlo por dejarme sola y sin nada, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que mis intereses…eran otros._

Después de su confesión, le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja a la morena, acarició su mentón y cuando se acercó a sus labios le dijo suavemente:

 _-Usted me gusta Regina...me gusta en un nivel que nunca nadie me ha gustado antes._

Regina sintió el peso de esas palabras en su pecho, ya no sabía si flotaba, si volaba o si estaba atada al suelo con ese pequeño agarre que Emma le hacía a su mentón. Luego le dijo de manera suave, casi en un susurro:

 _ **-Usted también me gusta Em..ma.**_

Fue todo lo que necesitaba la rubia, lentamente acerco sus labios a los de la morena, sellando esa declaración con un beso, suave, delicado, ambas se degustaban mutuamente los labios de la otra, hasta que la morena de manera apasionada, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia sujetando haciendo presión para intensificar el beso y luego le pidió acceso a su boca lamiendo los labios de la rubia lentamente, la cual fue consedida de inmediato por Emma. Sus corazones latian al galope, ambas perdidas en ese instante, un momento justo solo para ellas; luego de esa danza de lenguas y las respiraciones agitadas, ambas se separaron despacio juntando sus frentes con los ojos cerrados.

 _-No tienes idea de cuánto llevo deseando este momento._

 _Susurro la rubia contra los labios de la morena, siempre con los ojos cerrados._

 _ **-La que no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo, llevo deseándolo yo, es usted Miss Swan.**_

Ambas chicas se pusieron a reír en los brazos de la otra y ambas se dejaron caer en el sillón al mismo tiempo. La rubia miraba a Regina maravillada, mientras con su pulgar rosaba los labios de ella, luego una duda pasó por su mente.

 _-¿Qué pasara ahora?_

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto el momento? A mí en lo personal me apasiono escribirlo.**

 **Gracias por leer, veremos qué pasa con las chicas en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Es un gusto escribir para ustedes mis chicas SWANQUEEN**


End file.
